Bailey the Face Paint Hero
, also commonly simply known as Bailey, is a video game series created by , being developed by (2001-2008) and Traveller's Tales (since 2010) published by (2001-2008) and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment (since 2006) since July 17th, 2001. Synopsis A young Hispanic-American Face Paint and her bat buddy must protect the world from various threats. Games #'' '' (2001) #'' 2'' (2004) #''Bailey the Face Paint Hero 3'' (2006) #''Bailey's Back'' (2008) #''Bailey: Mechanical Chaos'' (2010) #''Bailey: Beyond Face-Tropolis'' (2012) #''Bailey and the Golden Spear'' (2014) #''Bailey and the Curse of Black Dragon of Death'' (2016) #''Bailey: The Rise of The Evil Pterod-raptor'' (2018) #''Bailey: The Nightmare World'' (2021) #''Bailey: The Final Battle'' (final game) (2023) Spin-offs #''The Oracle's Begining'' (2013) #''Battie'' (2018) #''Bailey Face-Tropolis Trilogy'' (2020) Crossover games #''LEGO Collin the Speedy Boy: The Video Game'' (2019) Characters Main *'Jessíca Paintínez/Bailey Paintowski' (voiced by Kat Cressida from 2001 until 2004 and Jessica DiCicco since 2006) - a beautiful, cute and adventurous Face Paint who leaves her own world to save the world. It was revealed that she is partially Hispanic, being raised in the Hispanic-inspired city of Los Fanitos before moving to Face-Tropolis. **'Battie' (voiced by Ryan Drummond) - a male adorable-looking funny bat who aids Bailey on her journey. Although intelligent, he has a trash-talking mouth. Supporting *'Brimstone Armadilbear' (voiced by Michael Clarke Duncan until his death in 2012 and Kevin Michael Richardson afterwards) - an armadillo/bear hybrid who also helps Bailey on some of her journeys. He was Ryker's best friend until Ryker turned evil. *'Jaidynn Fuller' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a Face Paint who is Bailey's best friend. *'Jade Faciania' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a Face Paint who is Bailey's other best friend and later love interest. *'Grant Ashters' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - a popular but friendly Face Paint who helps Bailey and her friends, as well as being her childhood friend and later Jaidynn's boyfriend. *'The Oracle' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - a wise being who has knowledge TBD. *'Jorge' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a goofy goat-wolverine hybrid who TBD. * Antagonists *'Ryker' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a deadly snake/tiger hybrid who is the main antagonist of the series. **'John, Todd and Stacy' (voiced by Tom Kenny, Richard Steven Horvitz and Tara Strong, respectively) - three idiotic parrot-jackal hybrids who are Ryker's henchmen. They, along with Battie, are the comic reliefs of the series. *'Bayla Tatozina' (voiced by Jill Talley) - a Tattoo witch who often tries to turn Face-Tropolis into her own world. *'Nevera' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - a cruel eel-wolf who TBD. *'The Gargoyle Lord' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Artificia' (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - TBD *'Demonic' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a casino-owning devil who forces whoever loses to him to be forever bond to him. *'Lorelei' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a sadistic warrior who TBD. *'Blacksmoke' (voiced by ) - a black dragon of death who TBD. He is the main antagonist of the eighth Bailey game. * * *'Fhwog' (vocal effects by Jim Cummings) - a carnivorous frog with scorpion's tail who is one of the deadliest species. * History In 1997, after the success of the Collin the Speedy Boy franchise, Warner Bros. wanted to do another game franchise. This time, they centered the franchise around a Hispanic-American Face Paint, which was unique. (W.I.P) In other media Television Animated *''Bailey the Face Paint Hero'' (Cartoon Network/WB Kids, 2019-present) * Specials * Film Direct-to-video * Books * Comic books *''Bailey: Tales in Face-Tropolis'' (DC Comics, 2007-present) Gallery Battie (Bailey).png|Battie. Bailey the Face Paint Hero.png|Jessíca Paintínez/Bailey Paintowski. Trivia *The first two games are rated T for Teen, while the remainder of the games are rated E10+. **Surprisingly, the XBLA remakes of those two games are rated E10+. *Interestingly, unlike the Collin the Speedy Boy series, this series lacks the slapstick genre and isn't as comedic as that series. *Bailey, according to Battie, isn't her real name, as it is her name in FaceTropolis, as her real name was revealed to be Jessíca Paintínez. *On January 20th, 2020, Lynne Naylor confirmed that she will be leaving the Bailey the Face Paint Hero series to focus more on her projects (mostly TFPG). *2018 has marked the first time that two games from the franchises were released in a same year. *An another franchise centered on Face Paints, titled Good Ol' Magic, was released five years later. *This is WBIE's third family-friendly franchise, after Collin the Speedy Boy and The Dinosaur Princess. *Bailey is one of the few existing LGBT characters in a WBIE franchise. **She officially set with Jade on Bailey's Back. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Video games Category:E10+ Category:T-rated Games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Franchises Category:Warner Bros. Category:AT&T Category:Coolot's ideas